clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Callum Fawsitt
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subject Here Hi Callum, Your CM calendar slot has just been applied :) And yes, it will be for the next 24 hours, so it will end at around 00:30 AM (UTC) on February 1st. Enjoy your time with the chat mod privileges :) 05:37, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Minor edits Hi Callum, When making small changes on artices (categorizing, changing links, changing paragraphs' order, etc.), please make sure to check the "Minor edit" checkbox above the Publish button. Also, please note that the article Items (Item redirects to it) is a soft redirect which is meant to direct people to the pages Clothing, Furniture and Category:Items. Therefore it shouldn't be linked to from pages, with an exception of cases on which it's needed for some reason. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subject Here Hi Callum, I'm not sure if i understand you correctly. If what you ask is about a June CM cal, there are curretly no plans for making one in June. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Best Penguin on Wikia Thanks so much for the kind words! I'm flattered. It's pretty gratifying to me that you and others find me helpful, I try a lot to be as helpful I can be each day on this wiki. By the way, thank you for saying I'd be a good admin. It means a lot! Kallie Jo (talk) 00:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:CONGRATULATIONS KALLIE! Thank you so much for the kind words! It means a lot. Also, thanks for supporting me, and asking so many questions (yes, I am thanking you for that; when users need help with something, I can help them, and that makes me feel good). I didn't expect it to come so soon either. Thanks for the compliments, and yes, I am enjoying being admin so far :) Kallie Jo (talk) 19:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks So Much Kallie! No problem. And thank you for the compliments :) the code is . To get the full file name, you need to go to the file's page (e.g. File:Agadoo_.ogg) and click the file's name which appears right under whatever type of media you uploaded. If you did it right, you should be lead to http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/b/b9/Agadoo_.ogg, or a url beginning with images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/. The part after http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/ is what you want to copy and paste in the EmbedMusic template. So, it would be like . Kallie Jo (talk) 00:42, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Since a recent update you can use the file name instead of the full file path. But please note that you are not allowed to use songs with words for that, with exception of music by Club Penguin which is also available in Club Penguin itself. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Also congratulations for making your 600th edit! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:29, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks for that P-P. That makes it a lot easier. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hi Callum, There are issues all aroung wikia. Most of them are now fixed, but there are still some problems with the chat rooms. It would probably be fixed by the next 24-48 hours. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dissapointed and Problems with when my CM day starts Hi Callum, No problem- we'll start your slot at this time. I see the notice in the calendar page- i'll made it bolder to prevent any misunderstandings. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply I did not mean the name of the page should have been different: if that was the case, I would have simply moved the page. I meant rather that Spike Hike was referring to the FIFA World Cup in real life, that has no relevance to Club Penguin. It's a pretty huge event that's happening soon, so it's not a surprise he brought it up. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) You Are Invited You are invited to join the Story Writing Contest and the winning price is 7day free Membership. The contest will be over in 3rd of April. I have also participated in the contest, the contest need more contestants. So Click Here to participate. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:NO CM's on Chat Room! Hi Callum, Thank you for providing this information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Callum Fawsitt --'Kyfur' (talk) 11:08, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat issue Hi Callum, Sorry i have to type it here, but i don't wan't to spam the chat feed with the "has logged in & out" messages of mine :P Anyway, i don't think it's such a problem after all on this case or something to bother about. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Callum Fawsitt!!! Thanks for the award! It is awesome! Thanks for being nice to me! And thanks for protecting me! --'Kyfur' (talk) 05:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter Kallie I had a good Easter, thanks for asking! :) Hope yours was as good as mine. Kallie Jo (talk) 00:33, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 RE:Happy Easter P-P! Hi Callum, Thanks for the postcard :) Have a happy easter too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the postcard!!! I like it so much!! :) --'Kyfur' (talk) 00:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Late Happy Earth Day! Hi Callum, Have a late happy earth day! And thanks for the cool postcard :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day JW! Hey happy Earth Day to you too ;) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 11:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Capital letters in an edit summary = drama. Reverting conflict without explanation = drama. 2 of the above = admins will be more suspicious of your actions. The Music Jam 2014 could start in June 26 and carry on to the best of July, for example. Polo Field did not give specifics that the party would start in July. He said "Summer 2014". Summer = June, July, and August. There is no reason for reverting my edits and for removing relevant information. It is better to be factual on a CP wikia article than biased. We can't tell the future and have to rely well on the facts we have. Thank You! :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 00:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Music Jam Page Hey, Callum. You still didn't have to add the period there. There's no problem with creating a new page over a page that was deleted, and it would've had to be renamed eventually. :P -- 01:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :On another note, I've seen the edit war that took place between you and other users on this same page. I have reverted your edit since the party could take place in any of the summer months. If you don't agree with something on an article, please take the discussion to the article's talk page or a user's talk page rather than the edit summary. :Thanks and have a good day, :-- 01:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Reply I suppose actions could have been taken if it started fights, or if you did not comply when asked to talk about the issue privately (as this would cause drama and could lead up to fights, and even people quitting the wiki). Kallie Jo (talk) 15:52, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Equestria Games Gig You, My Friend, are invited to the Equestria Games Concert this saturday! Hope to see you there! Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 17:06, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Room Hi Callum, Thanks for the notice. There isn't anything wrong with this discussion- it's not very kind in general- but still no rule was violated, and nothing mean was said. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:45, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Apologies and Thanks P-P! Hi Callum, Lol, so congratz again, and good luck with your exam on Thursday! see ya later today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:36, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May 4th 15:16, May 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reporting! Hello Callum, Thank you very much for reporting this information to me. I have blocked Bradyisback and Razaq1 for harassing you and making intimidating remarks. I will talk with everyone who has intimidated/harassed you, and if they do it again, they will be blocked immediately. If you have any other evidence of those people (or other people) harassing you, please show me. I apologize that you have had to endure this constant harassment, no one should have to go through that. Kallie Jo (talk) 01:10, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congratulations P-P! Hi Callum, Thank you very much :) Have a good day too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) How to take care for a pet wal bot Hi Kallum, Here are short instructions with screenshots for how to prepare AWB for editing with a bot, and in particular, for the task that you are interested in at the moment: #Click the Options tab. #Select Preferences.... #On the Site tab of Click the the popup window, select "wikia" from the dropdown, and then type below "clubpenguin". Press "OK". #In the bottom options tab, un-check the checkboxes marked on red, if any are checked. They are mostly relevant to Wikipedia, but not to the CPW. #Go to File -> Log in/Profiles.... #Insert your username and password, and hit "Login". You also have an option to save your username, and also to save your username+password. #*If you choose to save them, the Login popup window will have your username listed above the username and password text boxes. You can always get back to the Login form, highlight your bot's username, and press "Delete" to make your computer "forget" its login details. #Once logged in, in the Bots tab, check the "Auto-save" check box. Then change the "Delay" value to 0 (this is the number of seconds of the delay between each edit- you can set a higher number if you'd like to easily check some of your bot's edits). Set the "Max edits" to the number of maximum edits that you'd like to publish when running your bot this time. #Get back to the "Options" tab and check the "Find and replace" box. Then press the "Advanced settings" button. #In the popup window, press "New Rule". In the "Find" text box type in the text to search for, and in the "Replace with" text box, type in the text that you'd like to replace with (making it blank would remove the text that you searched for). For your case, i'd suggest searching for: |From a On a [[ #Now, to list all pages that your bot will go through and check if they need fixing, under the [[:File:AWB Tutorial May 2014 screenshot 012.png|"Make list", make sure that the "Source" is set to "Category". Below it, in the "Category:" text box, type in '''Clothing' (for Category:Clothing), and press the "Make list" button. #'Final step! :D' go to the "Start" tab and press "Start". You can also add a custom summary before starting. If you ever need to stop your bot, you can also do that from this tab, by pressing the "Stop" button below "Start" (or by closing AWB). Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Not Very Happy Hi Callum, Yeah, sure, feel free to. Though, there's no need to make an appointment ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:00, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Hi Callum, Congratz, You've won the POTM votes for April 2014 Great achivement! Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) POTW Award Congratulations, here is your award for being JWPengie's POTW!! File:Jwpotwaward.png JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 20:03, May 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy 3rd Wiki Anniversary! Hi Callum, Thank you very much for the wiki anniversary message :) See you soon! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello Why cant you see me again? :( Anyway where are you Bye - Redidy Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:32, June 7, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Callum, was that you who I saw? NINJA CHOP! RE: Congratulations Kyfur!!! Hi! Thanx so much Callum. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 04:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reasons for why Flappy Bob is banned for a week! Hi Callum, All right, good job finding that out! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:10, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congratulations P-P! Hi sir, Thank you for the message =] Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Links Hi Callum, Note that both redirect=no&oldid=157926}} [[members]s] and redirect=no&oldid=408557}} [[members]] are redirects to the article Membership, and are mainly meant for a more efficiant editing- there's no point in switching between these two as it gives the same result. P.S. you can use the soccerballthingy (try (gsc)- it would be quicker) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Confused o.O Confused Why did you ban me after I was already banned? I thought my ban was 3 days nows its a week :/ Kitty173820 (talk) 18:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Confused o.O Well I broke 2 rules which as you stated are 4 days if you add them together and its been 5 days since my blocked so I think i have learned from my mistakes already :/ Kitty173820 (talk) 18:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) look m8 unban my m8 u ain't mess with kitty u hear me mate ill snap ye neck n feed ye heart to me cat TheOnlyOneAroundHereWithAFrozenHeartIsYou (talk) 18:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ban Abusing the seen command (Looking for a friend) Being Rude (Making a point) Using Badwords (Badass : a tough, uncompromising, or intimidating person. Example "one of them is a real badass, the other's pretty friendly") Have a nice day :P MrDelirious (talk) 17:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Kyfur! Hi Callum thanks so much!! :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 23:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hello and Apologies P-P! Hi Callum, First of all, i really appreciate your apology- it's not something that everyone is likely to send. If someone asks you aboud this and you don't want to talk so much about it, you can tell them that too. About your other question- i referred to your previous temp demotion, but not to a previous spamming incident. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:00, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Hello and Apologies P-P! Hi Callum, For your first question, both were serious, but i'd say that the first one was serious in particular. About your other question, i'll talk with another admin soon about at what time it would be suitable to give your rights back. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) * Hi P-P! Thank you for your reply and answering my questions! Hope to see you soon! Thanks Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:57, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Calum Fawsitt RE: Good Job Kyfur! Hi Thanx so much Callum! :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 23:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy 4th of July! Thanks for the message :) (Sorry its like 2 days late :P) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Kyfur has a sockpuppet? I feel that CPChatBot reads IP's as well. Kyfur was not there, and I did the seen command. Here are teh results: They're here right now! 16:52, July 8, 2014 (UTC) And no, I did not edit the text. Why would I do that? Re: Possibly Promotions? Yes, hopefully. I will discuss it with admins in chat now. Thanks for asking. :) -- 19:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) HATE YA ╱╭━━━━━━┳━━━╮╱╱╱ ╭┫┈┈┈┈┈╭╯┈┃▆┃╭━┓ ┃┃┈┈┈┈┈┃┈┈┃┈┃┃╭┛ ╯┃┈┈┈┈┈╰━━╯┈╰╯┃╱ ╱╰┓┈┏┳━┓┈┏┳┻━━╯╱ ╱╱┃┈┃┃╱┃┈┃┃╱╱╱╱╱ ┈┈┗━┻┛┈┗━┻┛┈┈┈┈┈ Titanium Ninja (talk) 18:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Albequerque Why was I banned, and show me the log where I spammed. Let's do the Time-Warp again! 02:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC)WikiaFrog Chat Ban Hey, Callum. I noticed you banned WikiaFrog for 3 days for spamming. However, after checking the logs for the 11th and 12th, I don't see anywhere that he spammed. As a result, I unbanned him, but if I missed something in the logs, please let me know. Thanks, -- 02:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :All right, thank you for clearing it up and taking care of it. :-- 01:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problems with Sharkbate Hey, Callum. I've unbanned your bot, but I recommend only bringing it to chat in case the chat bot is away and you plan on recording logs. As for Sharkbate, Wolf-gangs and I have warned him after his temporary demotion to never bully another user again. I have not seen him do so since, but please point out in the chat logs if you see him bullying users or abusing his rights. Thanks, -- 21:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: More Problems Regarding The Bot You will have to provide me with a little more information. What is the problem with your bot? -- 21:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: User:Fawsit Bot He also removed the bot status for VicBot, so I doubt the reason is that you did anything wrong. We already have Penguin-Pal's bot, so maybe the reason was just because we don't need an excessive amount of bots on the wiki. While I can't guarantee that Fawsit will be flagged as a bot again, I will leave Wolf-gangs a message about it. Meanwhile, please contact Penguin-Pal if you have any requests for his bot to edit anything. -- 22:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, only bureaucrats can promote bots. :-- 22:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Hey.youcp, I will have to have a propper talk with Penguin-Pal about this because I am totally dissapointed with this as well as many other things that have happened with users on the Wiki, at the moment I am struggling to cope with some users being here and the amount of stress they are causing, and to say, if this is going to be like this there is no way I am gonna be able to stay on after the late end of October becsuse it will be far too much for me. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :::I understand. And I'm sure Wolf-gangs and Penguin-Pal will discuss about the bots. Just know that it wasn't only your bot that was demoted, so you are not alone here. Maybe the case is just that we had too many bots. :::-- 22:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Complaints about Users Hi Callum, That reminds me of what happens back in May. If you have stressed arguments (because idk how else to refer to that) with other users, you have to solve it right away, and if that user continues, just ignore that. Otherwise things are probably not gonna get better as the time passes. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) pms Hi Callum, If i don't reply to your pms, it means that either: #I'm typing at the moment. #I'm away. #I'm not able to reply at the moment. #Wikia is derpy, on which case just wait until i get your message. Other than that, all i ask in return is for you to be patient. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey is chat ready?. DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 21:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Re: Issues with Bot still cant be solved somehow due to Wolf-gangs I've left Penguin-Pal a message regarding this. Hopefully it will be resolved soon. I'll let you know if I hear anything new. -- 23:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Just thought I'd let you know Done. Thanks for notifying me. -- 18:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congratulations on 45,000 Edits! Hi Callum, Thank you for the message :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC)